


[锤基]吃醋的大锤不好惹

by lingxue



Category: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingxue/pseuds/lingxue





	[锤基]吃醋的大锤不好惹

发车喽~

老套的吃醋梗……

平常乖巧的大锤生气起来也不好糊弄……

午夜十二点。

街角的酒吧里，黑发的男人无聊的又喝下一杯酒——绿色的眸子挑拨着四周的酒鬼。

平常他是不会在这个时间出来喝酒的——他应该被围在兄长的臂弯里暖暖的睡觉。

这些天来，Thor的行踪变得越来越奇怪，尽管隔壁的巴基告诉他那个大兵也经常来去无踪，让他放宽心，可是Loki还是觉得这些消失的行踪和简·福斯特有关。

这个下午，Thor再一次消失回来，满脸都是笑——哼！偷吃的笑！

他还是生气了，他指着Thor的鼻子数落他这些年来的罪状——尽管大金毛一直在否认——骂到最后，他自己反而湿了眼眶。

无视掉复联大厦防备他的防护罩，大晚上的，Loki坚决的离开了复联大厦，走到两公里外的街角咖啡吧——防止Thor找到他——自己喝闷酒。

大不了……我就和他分了……我就不信我找不到其他人——

——在扫视四周的酒鬼时，他这么想。

自己认为十分单纯的扫视在别人眼里变成了赤裸裸的撩拨。

换做是你，看见一双细细的，灰绿色的眼睛，带着点醉意和泪水——你也会这么认为的。“嗨……一个人喝酒吗？”在一群跃跃欲试的人中，有人站了出来。

“现在不是两个人了吗？”Loki嘴角翘起一个好看的弧度，又喝了一杯。Thor拎着小黑伞冲进酒吧的时候，看见的就是自家弟弟和别人相谈甚欢，迷迷糊糊的样子。

Loki看起来毫不在意，眼角却悄悄瞥了一眼门口的方向——如果不是Thor闯进来，他本来就打算走了。

“所以……今晚有安排吗？”Loki说这句话的时候，一直瞥着坐在不远处的Thor。

对面的男人似乎对他突然的示好表示很意外，他点了点头，想着晚上终于有了一个完美的约炮对象。

Loki站起来，作势要和男人离开——他几乎听见Thor愤怒的喘息声了。

他的原计划是潇洒的和男人从后门离开然后给他一拳，再找个别的酒吧喝上几杯。

然而，起身后的一阵眩晕让他意识到自己没法那么潇洒的离开了。

从小他就对阿斯加德人好武酗酒的习惯嗤之以鼻，他没有酒量——接近八百年没碰过酒精的他几乎忘记了这一点。

我的老天，为什么中庭的酒吧没有喝醉之后自动把他送回家的功能——他似乎忘了小时候每次喝醉都是Thor送他回去的。

另一个男人很明显没看出他的不爽，还要拉他离开。

Thor终于坐不住了，他站起身，快步上前，拉起调皮弟弟的胳膊，和另外一个人形成了拉扯。

大庭广众之下，经历了一切好不容易变得沉稳的神王狠狠地给了那个普通人一拳——然后抓着自家的弟弟离开了酒吧。

Thor把Loki扯到最近的一个巷子里。狠狠地压着他——像是要挤走其他人的味道。

“你要干什么？”Thor努力让自己听起来没那么愤怒。

“你……管不着……”酒精的眩晕久久不散，炎热的夏日更是加深了不适，邪神紧贴在墙壁上，带着半分挑衅的说。

他肯定没想到自己这句随口的挑衅点了火。

Thor开始扒他的衣服。

下午的时候生气，里面穿了一件衬衫，外面仅仅披了一件大衣——还落在了酒吧里。

迷迷糊糊的意识到身上的人没有那么老实了。

酒醒了大半，光裸的后背磨蹭着墙壁。邪神开始认真观察身上人的神色——真生气了。

反正是他先找别人的！

心里这么想，身体却轻微的颤起来。

直到Thor开始脱他的裤子，Loki才开始发出抗议：“嘿！你要干嘛！”

“干你。”

Loki被这句话噎住了——谁能告诉他傻金毛情商什么时候这么高了？

狭小的空间里，对面傻金毛的喘气声越来越重。

Thor是真的生气了，他伸进去胡乱搅弄了几下就整根挺了进去。

“嗯！你慢点！”Loki的声音甚至染上了一点娇媚。

他把两只手揽在Thor后背上，随着Thor动作越来越猛，他忍不住狠狠地挠抓着对方的后背。

“嗯……啊…！”毫不温柔的顶弄，故意的惩罚。

“停停停！我错了……还不行吗！停！”

“Thor……放过我吧……”邪神试图让自己看起来可怜一些。

盛怒中的神王很明显没有那么好忽悠，他丝毫没有停下的意思，反而发狠的顶了一下。

Loki很想翻个白眼，他发誓已经过去很久了，而自家哥哥丝毫没有时间观念。

他用尽全身力气挠抓着Thor的后背，对方却一点反应都没有。

痛感是被吃了吗？

Thor就像是一个暴君一样操弄着淘气的弟弟——明明要射了却死活不肯拿出去。

不知道是酒精还是脱力，精液射进去的时候，Loki像是为了逃避现实一样昏了过去。

……

第二天醒来的时候，他完好无损的躺在床上。

旁边躺着烦人的大金毛。

他戳醒了Thor。

试图用一种质问的语气来开始这场谈话——然后失败了。

他根本忍不住眼角的泪水。

" Loki……你怎么了?"Thor看起来又变回了那个傻乎乎的乖金毛。

"你是不是又去找那个女人了!"尽管语气很强硬，脖子上的的吻痕还是显得这个质问很孱弱。

"谁?没有啊!"

"那你这几天干嘛去了!"

Thor翻下床，从衣兜里掏出一个精巧的盒子，单膝跪地——

——"我本来想找个更合适的时候……"


End file.
